The Tale of Kings
by luvz.hiddenphantom
Summary: Elizabeth Samos was the last of her line, destined to marry the king or at least one of his brothers. When a red blood girl shows up with electricity powers and creates new challenges for her to overcome. She will be focused to make hard decisions about blood, friends, and family. With her friends and king by her side, will her future remain the same?


**This is a crossover story between the Red Queen Series / Vampire Diaries. Takes place in the Red Queen universe but with a few of my favorite Vampire Diaries characters plus a few Original characters. Not going to be exactly like the Red Queen universe, sort of like a spinoff. **

Chapter 1: Crossover

Today was the first day of my last year of training. I've been working my whole life towards this year and it's finally came. I've been involved in magic training since I was born. I could control metal, like each moving piece was a part of my being. Sometimes it is as simple as a thought to move a pile across the court yard but not always. Sometimes, it takes dedication and hard work to master this art.

After all, I am the next decedent to the house of Samos. My older sister and brother came to an early death during a Red's rampage a few years back. They took a trip to the south, trying to create peace among a few houses, and never made it back. A few of their belongings were found but nobody ever heard from them again. My siblings were very powerful with their gifts; nothing could have stopped them other than death. That's why everyone has assumed the worst of their fate.

That's when my training classes really became something different, something worse than before. My parents turned their emotions off and put every effort into my training. Yes, I have grown stronger because of this but weaker emotionally. I usually just try to ignore that aspect of my family life.

After all, I'm living in the castle now.

I heard the softness of someone trying to tiptoe across my room. A red servant that goes by the name of Shelly was gathering my outfit for the day. I glanced towards her from the edge of my blanket covers. She tries hard to be gentle and not to make a sound but she always awakes me.

I threw my warm covers away from me and sat at the edge of my bed. Shelly pauses only a moment in her work, noticing that I'm awake, and then hurries my clothes to me. My outfit was black pants and a grey long sleeve shirt. Perfect.

The first thing on my schedule today is getting something to eat.

Shelly helped me get bath, dressed, and braided my dark black hair into a long ponytail that hung off my shoulder. I walked out of my bedroom while she was left to wash my sheets and make my bed.

I made my way down the main wall towards the staircase. My fingertips ran along one of the walls, letting the feel of metal hit me every time I went past something that contained it. I couldn't really remember a time before I could feel it. It felt like a soft humming that only I could hear. I'd probably be lost without it.

Usually the first meal of the day was given about an hour before training classes would start. It was held inside one of the huge common rooms off of the main hall. Two huge tables would line both sides of the room, each filled with fruits and sweets.

I sat in my usual spot on the first table, sitting right next to Stefan. "Hey." I gave him a huge cheesy smile as I sat beside him.

"Hey Elizabeth," He responded with an orange in one hand. "How did you sleep?"

Stefan Salvatore was from the house of Macanthos, meaning he could turn his body to stone at will. Turning to stone wasn't the only thing he had going for him. His light green eyes could make any girl fall in love with, his amber brown hair wasn't that bad either, and he was standing at 6 foot tall.

"I slept like a rock," I joked in return.

He chuckled, "Very funny."

I started to pile fruit onto my plate when Caroline quickly took the chair beside me. "You guys!" She shouted to us, her blue eyes were huge. "You will not believe it."

"What?" Stefan asked with a bit of curiosity in his voice.

It wasn't uncommon for Caroline to be dramatic, but what she said next about killed me. Apart from using her voice to tell crazy stories, she can emit destructive screams. She is the oldest sibling in the house of Marinos. Her family has these soundproof rooms for her to train in because who wants to hear that?

"Last night, I was at some kind of opening fight at the south court and _this girl, this red blood girl,_ she fell off one of the top floors." Caroline started telling us, using one hand to act the story out. Her hand went high into the air and then started falling towards the table. "I thought she was going to die for sure but she didn't. _Literarily lighting came out of her_."

I dropped the piece of grapefruit that was about to go into my mouth. My mouth hung open like a fool being told about how magic works.

"W-what?" I only was able to get out that one word.

"After the whole thing, I heard that she isn't actually a red blood – but a lost sliver child from a war general." Caroline finished her story; she was almost breathless after saying the last bit. I almost wanted to tell her to breathe in and breathe out.

"How is that even possible?" I asked, still amazed.

"I heard something weird happened last night but can't believe it was that." Stefan was also amazed by her story. "Wait. Caroline, I'm going to be upset if you are just trying to mess with us." He gave her a crossed look.

"No! I'm not. I swear this is what happened." Caroline responded.

My mind raced at the possibility of this girl – this red blood girl – actually being silver? It had to be true if she could have used lighting. Still, there was no way she could have survived out in that world without knowing. Something just seems off about this.

A piece of my dark hair fell across my face; I quickly pushed it over to the side. "What are they going to do with her?"

"Well, from what my sources have told me," Caroline spoke. I wasn't sure who her sources are other than her listing in on other people's conversations. "She is going to be starting training with us."

Stefan almost fell out of his chair after hearing that one.


End file.
